


"Aww, Mikaela!"

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Wheelie shouldn't be allowed to find on Earth television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Aww, Mikaela!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Crack fic that popped into my head listening to _Ancient Aliens_ on YouTube at work.

"Yo, Amazon Warrior Goddess, your people are whacked out."

Mikaela sighed and looked up from the engine she was working on. "Wheelie, how many times have I told you that calling me by my name is just fine?"

"Amazon Warrior Goddess has more flair to it," Wheelie said, turning his head to look at her and flashing his eyes in a winking motion.

Mikaela laughed, shaking her head. "Ok, but why do you think humans are crazy _this_ time?" She was used to Wheelie having an opinion of the sanity of humans at least three times a day.

"Well, they just said ..."

Fifteen minutes later, a dumbfounded Mikaela stared at him for a long moment before getting up and grabbing the remote control. She quickly hit a few keys and then dropped the remote back down.

What are you doing?!" Wheelie demanded.

"Parental controls," she responded.

"What?!"

"That's it. You're grounded from watching _Ancient Aliens_ for the foreseeable future."

"Aww, _Mikaela_!"


End file.
